Dresses
by starshards
Summary: Yuriy has a plan and Rei isn't happy with it. After all, how could a little red dress supposedly reveal his team captain and crush's 'true' feelings? BL [KaRe]


**Dresses**

Rei x Kai 8D!

To 'you know who you are'. It was originally pointless, but I wrote with more motivation for you, because I love you to death. xx

* * *

"Absolutely not." 

"Come _on_, Rei!"

"No."

As expected, Rei had not responded to Yuriy's plan with much vigour.

"It's the _best_ idea." Yuriy argued back. Rei opened his mouth to bite, but decided against it, going instead for the 'ignore' strategy. Yuriy carried on following Rei, throwing more pleading looks and winning smiles his way until Rei finally snapped.

"Will you just _leave_ me alone?" He yelled as he strode past a rather bewildered looking Kai and into his bedroom- slamming the door and locking it to reiterate his point.

Kai 's voice reached him first, muffled through the door. "What on Earth are you pestering him about _now_, Yuriy?"

"I'm not pestering him about anything." Yuriy responded coolly. Rei leaned forwards to place his ear against the door, curious to see if they would talk about him. His ear, however, only just touched the wood when a rather loud _thud_ filled his hearing, jarring his brain and making him stumble backwards with a yelp. "Reiiiiiiii?" Yuriy hollered, banging again.

"Okay," despite rubbing at his deafened ear, Rei could still hear Kai's deep and husky voice through the wood of the door. "That's it." A yelp, this time from Yuriy. "Out. No—out!" The banging of a door told Rei that it was safe. "It's safe." That and Kai's confirmation, of course.

Sliding the bolt free, Rei popped his head around the door; Kai was leaning against the doorframe looking completely unbothered. "Thanks, Kai." He smiled at the elder.

Kai nodded, as if to say '_no problem_', though Rei noticed that he seemed a little hesitant to continue whatever it was he had been doing before. Rei smiled softly, knowing Kai well enough after so long together on the same team, to know that Kai was intrigued over what his and Yuriy's argument had been over. Of course, being Kai, he refused to allow himself to ask questions that would chip into his aloof façade and actually reveal that he was interested.

Rei shook his head and smirked to himself. "It's nothing, Kai." He didn't give his captain time to defend himself, as he had already spun on the ball of his foot and retreated back into his bedroom.

Once he was behind his closed door, Rei's smirk faded and he threw himself to his bed with a groan.

Rei was in a bit of a predicament.

He liked Kai.

No. Make that he _fancied the pants _off Kai.

Actually, it was more, he was goo-goo eyed over his silent, brooding and -on rare occasions- silly senior and wanted nothing more than to partake in a good few years' worth of hot, steamy man-love with him.

In short, Rei was stark, raving, madly in love with the poor, unsuspecting boy.

That wasn't the issue (it was _a_ issue, but not _the_ issue). It wasn't like Rei was particularly bothered about being attracted towards the extremely masculine figure of Kai. He wasn't gay. He was fairly sure of that since no other guys had made him gawp like some star-struck girl, but then, neither had any girls. In fact, Rei had never been bothered by anyone at all. Nor had he been particularly bothered by the testosterone influx that seemed to hit most boys around his age. At least, not until the thought '_Kai's really gorgeous'_ had randomly popped into his head one day and had decided it didn't want to leave. This then, had led Rei to declare himself as _Kai-sexual_, and -rather pleased with the title- had allowed himself to settle down into life with this whole new perspective.

The most pressing matter of current time was that Yuriy – probably by using some kind of arcane method- had figured out this rather personal fact about Rei.

Now Yuriy was known to be the hard-assed, cold-eyed, no-nonsense leader of the most fearsome Beyblading team on Earth- Team Neo Borg. However, an operation to remove the cybernetic modifications upon his brain, and several hours of therapy later and 'Yuriy the scary bastard' had been replaced by 'Yuriy the immature maniac' as it seemed that either a) his sudden liberation of thoughts were something he felt he needed to express (loudly) to the world, or b) a doctor had managed to knock something in his head by accident. Either way, Yuriy had gained a second wind of childhood- and he was on the rampage.

It was for this reason; all (yes, _all_) of Yuriy's attention was currently focused on Rei. Rei and Kai. Of course, Kai was blissfully aware of that fact, and Rei wanted for it to stay that way. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate that Yuriy cared. It was more that his methods were… unconventional. _And_ he was persistent. And his idea…?

A dress.

Yes. Yuriy's fantastic idea involved making Rei dress like a woman. How _charming_. Rei's reaction had been one of fierce disapproval, and yet Yuriy had carried on trying to argue his point, following Rei from the Beydish where they had been practising in, into the lift, up to his room and almost into his bedroom, all the while trying to convey what a simply _perfect_ plan it was. He had been pestering Rei for a couple of days, discussing Rei's feelings, why Kai and how he could get them together. Rei had, in return, told him he didn't want to _discuss_, why shouldn't it be Kai and how Yuriy could find something else to make his project. Yuriy had simply laughed that off.

Thankfully, everyone had thought better than to question why Yuriy and Rei's relationship had shifted from quiet, mutual respect to something akin to an over friendly mother and 'her' son. Several bladers had _benefited_ from such treatment, so they all just figured that it was Rei's turn.

Rei shook himself from his thoughts with a wry smile. At least hiding in his bedroom seemed to work. It was cowardly, but it was effective.

There was a party tonight at the hotel in order to celebrate the opening of the new tournament. More specifically, it was a buffet, with non-alcoholic champagne and any alcohol that the elder bladers could sneak in. Hence the dress idea. The _stupid_ dress idea.

Knowing that his hair would take forever and a day to get sorted, Rei decided that since he had nothing better to do, he might as well get started on it. Rolling off his bed and onto his feet, Rei plodded over towards his personal bathroom. He wasted no time in turning the shower on and once he found the water a satisfactory temperature, he pulled his top off and just as he was about to unbutton his trousers, his eye caught his reflection. He paused as he gazed at himself, touching his fingers to his cheek.

'_I don't look feminine enough to pull off a dress… do I?_' He thought rather worriedly as his other hand found his perfectly flat chest. He gazed down at the smooth flesh shaped by delicate muscles. He noted quite firmly that his complete lack of bosom easily made him look masculine enough to look ridiculous in a dress. Assured, he turned back around to resume removing his trousers so that he could step into the shower. Before he could do so, however, his eyes found a widely grinning face.

He screamed.

When Kai came bursting through the door ten seconds later, alarmed by the foreign sound, he found Rei cursing and pulling a windswept looking Yuriy through the rather small bathroom window. Rei jumped visibly when he cleared his throat. "Okay… _why_ is Yuriy coming through your bathroom window?" He asked slowly.

Before Rei had a chance to reply with a '_I have _no _idea.'_ Yuriy interrupted, looking deadly serious. "I wanted to know how Spider-Man feels."

Rei and Kai both fell silent, staring at Yuriy with disbelief. Kai gave up first. "I don't want to know." With that he walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Rei sighed once he was gone, before turning back to a neutral looking Yuriy. "So really. _What_ possessed you to climb across the ledge on the fifth floor to get to my bathroom?" Rei was worried at how unfazed he sounded saying that.

Yuriy shrugged. "Kai wouldn't let me in."

Rei opened his mouth, but quickly closed it when he realised that there was really no point in offering a better suggestion. Instead he shook his head. "You're not going to give up until I look like a girl, are you?" He asked in a pained voice.

Yuriy gave him a small smile. "No."

Sighing, Rei moved back into his bedroom and sat on his bed, burying his face in his hands. "Why me?"

"Because I'm deeply in love with you." At the sound of Yuriy's grave voice, Rei's head snapped up in shock. Then Yuriy smirked. "Nah, I'm only kidding. You _are_ a looker though."

Rei grimaced. "And so you want to make me look like a… slut? Normal…" He muttered. "Looker to hooker. Should be a cheap television show."

"Oh stop grumbling." Yuriy waved him off. "Can you not see that my plan is foolproof?" He spread his pale hands. "Tonight you turn up at the party looking radiant, everyone tells you how lovely you look, and Kai – unable to resist- realises his true feelings towards you."

Rei glared at him. "Foolproof? _How_? What's the _point_ of dressing as a girl to get a guy? It sort of defeats the whole point doesn't it?"

"How do you mean?" Yuriy asked, busying himself with messing idly with the little tokens dotted around Rei's room.

"Yuriy… I go as a girl and he '_falls'_ for me, he'll be attracted to a _girl_ and –much as it must pain you- I am not a girl by any stretch of the imagination. Do you think I want some sort of sham? I… care about him." He mumbled the last part.

"Why?" Yuriy snorted. "What's so special about the Nazi?" He asked sarcastically, using his favourite nickname for Kai. He turned around and gave Rei a ponderous look. "You know… have you ever considered Brooklyn? He's very cute and all I'd have to do is put a few flowers in your hair, maybe find you some sort of 'Save the Whales and/ or rainforests' t-shirt and he'd be like putty in your hands!"

"Yuriy!" Rei snapped.

Said captain rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. Nazi it is." He sat down alongside the shorter teen. "Listen, Rei. You have to trust me. I know what I'm doing. Kai isn't very outgoing, so you need to be."

"I don't _not_ trust you, Yuriy," Okay, so that was a lie, but Yuriy was looking _so_ earnest at that moment, "but I just don't see _how_ dressing me as a girl will help. Everyone's going to think I'm some kind of closet transvestite and _if_ Kai manages to get past the fact that I look insane and miraculously 'falls' for me, he'll be liking me as a _girl_, which is _not_ me." He pointed out.

"Listen, I know what I'm on about. You'll see." Yuriy replied.

"Yuriy…" Rei couldn't keep the pleading tone from his voice.

The other smirked. "Oh I get it, you're too much of a coward to do it. What's the matter, Rei? Do you doubt your masculinity?"

Rei growled. "No! I'm no coward and _you_ know it."

"Are you worried then about your own gender?" Yuriy pushed.

"Of course not!" Rei snapped. "Just because I like a guy doesn't mean I'm girly."

The Neo Borg captain stared at him for a moment, before he sighed and his smirk faded. When he re-opened his eyes, his expression morphed to what could only be described as a 'poker face'. "Okay. Let's get serious. You let me make you over and I'll leave you alone for a week."

Rei's eyes narrowed. "No make-up, A-cup 'breasts' and you leave me alone for a month."

Yuriy scoffed. "Oh come on! A? D-cup breasts, moderate make-up and I leave you alone for a week."

Rei's mouth twitched. "Fine. A little make-up, B-cup and you leave me alone for two weeks."

Yuriy's face cracked into another smirk. "Depending on the success of the plan, one week."

Rei thrust his hand out. "Done."

Yuriy took it in a firm grasp, shaking it. When he released it, he got back to his feet. "Right then. I'm off for supplies. You go take your shower, but don't forget to shave your legs." And with that, he departed the room.

Rei couldn't help but shake his head in wonder, before he grumbled under his breath, getting up to do as requested. All the while, he prayed that tonight wouldn't be the most embarrassing night of his life.

When Rei stepped back into his room squeaky clean and smooth as a baby, the first thing that grabbed his attention was suspicious looking scarlet material splayed across his bed. Narrowing his eyes, he looked over at Yuriy who was swinging a box between his legs. Gingerly, Rei stepped over towards the material. He gave Yuriy a mistrusting look before he reached out to touch the dress.

He barely refrained from going, '_Ooooh! Silky_!' Rather he gave Yuriy a look somewhere between appraisal and fear. "Where did you get this stuff?" He hadn't failed to notice the matching shoes (thankfully, low heeled).

"I have my ways. Now find the skimpiest underwear you have and put on the bra while I think of what to do with your hair." Yuriy muttered.

Rei shrugged and went about doing as he was ordered, cursing about how deranged this situation was. After several minutes of fumbling attempts at getting the bra on, Yuriy eventually moved over to snap it shut. Rei cleared his throat, embarrassed that not only was he wearing a _bra_, but also that Yuriy was trying to stuff balled up socks down it.

'_I'm proving my masculinity. I'm proving my masculinity. I'm proving my masculinity.' _He told himself over and over. When Yuriy was done with his 'breasts' –which Rei suspected were _not_ B-cup as they had agreed- he moved over to wriggle into the red dress. It took a while, and Rei could have sworn that it would rip several times, seeing as it was not designed for such broad shoulders or chests. It was also aggravatingly short, causing Rei to suspect that Yuriy had gotten him a size that was much too small for him. Overall, he was left feeling extremely… squashed.

"Yuriy," he gasped. "This is too tight!"

Yuriy waved him off, attention more focused on routing through the make-up box he had acquired. "It's sexy. Now how about smoky eyes and dark red lips?"

Rei snorted and ignored him. Instead looking critically into the mirror. Great. He looked like a boy in a dress. _Fantastic_. He tried posing, cocking his hips, or flicking back his hair with what minimal movement he could manage, but he found himself looking like a drag queen at any angle, so he just sighed and settled for banging his head against the cool mirror surface.

"Okay. Stand still." Rei turned around to find Yuriy bearing down on him with a deranged glint in his eyes. Rei held his breath and tried not to squirm when he felt something cold and damp touch his lips. He also tried hard not to react naturally and flinch away when Yuriy came near his eyes with what looked to be a pencil. When Yuriy was –thank God- done, he spun Rei around and ran the brush not too gently through his hair. When he was satisfied, he yanked some of Rei's hair back and pushed what felt like a clip into it. "And done!"

Rei was glad, since his legs were beginning to ache a little. Slowly, as if frightened of what he'd see, Rei turned around and faced the mirror.

He gasped. He looked almost… androgynous. He didn't look _female_ per-see, but neither did he look as masculine as he was used to. Overall, the figure before him bemused him. It _looked_ like him. Well… vaguely.

"Well, I can see my work is done." Yuriy snapped him out of his thoughts; as he clicked shut the make-up box. "I'll see you downstairs in seventeen minutes- that's seven thirty pm- any later and I will drag you out of your room." He said seriously, before his face lit up in a bright smile. "Bye!"

"By—" Rei's reply was cut off by the door shutting. "—e."

Considering he still had plenty of time, Rei thought it best to try and slip on the little matching red shoes Yuriy had… found. They –like the dress- seemed rather small, and it took several painful moments to jam them on. He stood up and hobbled around in them for a while, getting in as much practice as possible. He grimaced when he saw himself hobbling in the mirror.

This was _so_ not him.

The sound of knocking interrupted his grumbles. Hesitantly he moved to the door and after a few moments of deliberating, he took a deep breath, gathered his pride and threw the door open.

Worried amber eyes widened in shock.

"E-er… Mao!" Rei stuttered trying to sound casual.

Mao blinked once. Twice. Then her face relaxed to an almost frightening calm. "I came because you were the closest person to me who wasn't at the party yet. I wanted to say that my room has been broken into and a couple of things were stolen."

Rei swallowed. "Really?" Oh God. He had a strange inkling that he knew just _what_ had been stolen.

"Yeah. Strangely it was a pretty red dress I had planned to wear tonight, a pair of shoes and my new hair clip. A little like what you're wearing." Rei was proud. Mao's face didn't even twitch.

"Umm… I'll let you know if I find anything out?" Rei's grin was rather sickly-sweet.

"I wouldn't worry." Mao continued, voice still neutral. "I'm sure they'll turn up eventually, but if you find my missing bra, I'd rather not know." With that she turned around slowly and walked away, back out of his team's suite.

Rei swallowed harshly. Well… Mao's reaction hadn't been bad. Okay, it had been stunned shock, but that was better than rage any day. Still… it explained why the dress and shoes were so small.

Oh yeah…

With great purpose, Rei marched (in the least feminine way possible) through his suite, down the corridor and into the lift, the _clack-clack_ of heels doing nothing more than aggravating him further. When he finally reached the ground floor, he stalked down the corridor towards the music, eyes narrowing when he saw the familiar form of Yuriy lounging against the wall just outside the entrance to the 'party-room'. Seconds later, he was pinned against the wall by a very angry Chinese boy in a dress.

"Hello." He smirked.

"You _broke_ into my childhood friend's room and _stole_ her clothes?" Rei hissed.

Yuriy shrugged. "I figured she was your closest female friend. It makes sense really."

"_How_ does it make sense?" Rei asked, incredulous.

"It's poetic." Yuriy explained simply. He reached up to remove Rei's grip upon his collar. "Now, now, Rei. That's not very ladylike." He said rather smugly.

Rei glared at him, but stood back, allowing Yuriy some space. He jumped when Yuriy's hand snapped out to grab his arm a second later. He barely caught Yuriy's grin before he was spun around and propelled into the main room.

He winced when a collective gasp reached his ears. Plastering a shy grin upon his lips, Rei gave a little wave, feeling stupider than he had in his entire life. He heaved a sigh and, salvaging his pride, he stood up straight and sauntered into the room, making a show of moving over to the buffet.

While he was picking at some breadsticks, he surveyed the room. Many eyes were upon him. Those who weren't watching him with amusement or understanding that he was likely suffering from some kind of prank he gave a petulant grin. Casually, his eyes found Kai. His heart leapt when he noticed the odd look Kai was giving him.

Max interrupted his wandering thoughts. "Wow, I can't believe that's you, Rei!"

"Yeah! If you were really a girl, I would _so_ fancy you!" Takao added.

Rei had to laugh at that. "Thanks, Taka… I think." A light flush decorated the bridge of his nose.

"So, Rei… _why_? I mean, everyone's saying that Yuriy's put you up to some kind of silly dare." Max interjected.

Rei glanced over at the one who had gotten him into all of this mess, and smiled a little at his smirk. "Something like that." He agreed.

The night carried on in a similar way, people coming over to question and compliment Rei. He was in a conversation about his '_breasts_' with Oliver when Kai finally stepped over towards him.

"Excuse me for interrupting." Kai stated a little coldly. "I need to have a word with my team-mate."

Oliver blinked, looked up at Rei and shrugged. "Fine, fine. Goodness…" He held his hands up and walked away.

Kai gazed upon Rei for a moment before taking him by the wrist and dragging him along towards the exit.

"Wah?" Rei gasped as he was tugged along.

"In private." Kai muttered.

When they finally reached the corridor, Rei had had enough of being pulled and yanked his wrist out of Kai's grasp, rubbing with his other hand as he sent Kai a glare. "Do you mind not _dragging_ me around?" Rei snapped.

Kai glared back at him before settling against the wall. "I need to talk to you about something." He said very seriously.

'_This is it_.' Rei gulped suddenly as he tried to smooth a carefree smile over his lips. "Yes?" He answered sweetly.

"Rei… you look like a girl." Kai said simply.

Rei merely frowned at him in response. " I am aware of that, Kai."

Kai stared at him for a long moment and suddenly he looked unsure. Rei felt his throat go dry. He wasn't so sure that he wanted this any more. Of course he wanted Kai to have feelings for him, but if it meant that it was only because Rei looked female… he was just setting himself up for heartbreak. "Why?" Kai asked finally, interrupting his fears.

Rei tried cocking his hips as he had practiced in the mirror. "Why, don't you think I look pretty?" He asked it with cutesy charm, but inside, Rei was panicking. How Kai responded would be a hinging point in his life. It all counted on his reaction.

Kai looked incredulous—not exactly what Rei had been hoping for. "No!" he burst out. "I think the fact that you're wearing a dress is not only stupid, but it's shameful too. You're a _guy_." Rei's heart broke at that and he felt his smile fade. Kai carried on regardless. "You're a guy and you should take pride in that. You don't need dresses or make-up; you're absolutely fine. I like you just the way you are."

Rei's head snapped back up as Kai blurted the last part out. "Kai?" He whispered.

He could tell by the look on his face that Kai hadn't really meant to blurt out the last part. "I… what I mean is… you're one of the strongest people I know and you're masculine. You're pretty, but it's in a boyish way—" Kai paused yet again as something else that was probably meant to stay in his head slipped out. "Look, what I'm trying to say is… stay the way you are because that way is fine."

Rei smiled at him then. His wide, friendly smile that radiated boyish charm. "You think I'm fine as I am?" Kai coughed, the blush upon his cheeks telling Rei all he needed to know. He folded his arms and looked away, both avoiding and answering the question. "Kai… you like me?"

Kai's blush grew darker. "I said I liked you as you are, not…" He trailed off when Rei moved a little closer. Both noted that with his heels, Rei was a fraction taller than Kai.

Rei smirked. "Kai… it's okay if you _do_ like me. I only dressed up like this for you anyway."

"You did?" Kai wasn't impressed by how shaky his voice sounded.

"Of course I did. I like you. _Very_ much, so… do you like me?" Rei nearly laughed at how much Kai's eyes widened when he leaned in that little bit more, but he was rather pleased that Kai had yet to pull away.

"I don't like your 'breasts'." Kai stated rather gruffly, trying to change the subject.

Rei fought back a smirk. "Neither do I." He could feel Kai's breath upon his lips, uneven and hesitant. He could almost hear their twinned heartbeats thudding in his ears, but still, Kai did not lean in the rest of the way to touch their lips together. And considering Kai wasn't in any hurry to back away, Rei was fairly sure that he wanted to. "Kai… it's rude to keep a _lady_ waiting, you know." He whispered, leaning Kai back further against the wall to lean on him more fully.

"You're not a lady." Kai whispered back, staring down at his painted red lips. It struck Rei then just _why_ Kai was so fiercely protective of Rei's gender—he was unsure. And because Kai was Kai and Kai didn't ask for help, Rei almost belated figured out that Kai was in actual fact seeking some form of guidance. Something only a strong, dare he say, masculine figure could provide.

Rei leaned in the rest of the way, connecting their lips together and almost breaking into peals of delighted laugher when Kai followed his lead. Allowing his testosterone to fuel him, Rei kissed him more deeply, revelling in the fact that Yuriy's bizarre plan had actually _worked_. Wearing the dress really _had_ revealed Kai's true feelings. He couldn't help but chuckle softly into Kai's mouth. Kai simply pulled him closer.

It was a few minutes later when they finally released one another. Boy, did he ever _owe_ Yuriy one.

Rei smirked dreamily as he rested his forehead against Kai's. "So, Kai. Do you still prefer me as a boy, rather than a 'girl'?"

Kai smirked back, running his hand through Rei's hair. "Definitely." Rei pulled back with a grin and began to saunter down the hallway, heading towards the lifts. "Hey! Where are you going?" He called after the red-dressed retreating form.

"To take this damned dress off. I want to liberate my masculinity." Rei laughed. Kai only stared after him, causing Rei to pause when he reached the lift and jabbed the button. "Aren't you coming?" Rei called over his shoulder shyly. His innocent expression melted into a particularly naughty look. "I need help with the zip." Kai reached him just as the door of the lifts pinged open.

Smirking, Rei pulled him in and pressed him up against the wall by the control panel. His fingers blindly found what he believed to be the button for his floor. He wasn't too sure though. He was too busy kissing Kai senseless.

Kai's resulting smile was more gratifying than any win in any Beyblade match.

And if Kai wanted masculinity, he'd _give_ him masculinity. Just because _he_ was the one in the dress didn't mean that he'd go down _too_ easily.

* * *

Rei x Kai…. So weird for me, but I figured it was time to try and make Rei more… seme—y. 

Still though… in the bedroom… hunoes. D


End file.
